


greed.

by orphan_account



Series: formula one — ideas. [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Charles Has Issues, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: charles wants daniel. daniel belongs to max.-laps lock.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: formula one — ideas. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	greed.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, daniel cheats on max with charles but it's not really his fault idk dan has issues but I didnt go into them because this is charles focused. I might make a second chapter but idk
> 
> warnings: charles is a little mean but he doesn't mean to be, max isn't really involved he's just mentioned soz babe, also daniel's a little emotional but aren't we all

**greedy.**

hungry, greedy, obscene. they knew more than he did. his eyes blind from the consuming nature of his mind. he needed more than he could consume, he ate more than he was hungry for, he won more than he needed to win. he needed, he was greedy.

charles wanted. he wanted too much. he ruined relationships and friendships by the overbearing need of _more. more. more._

he's never been satisfied. he doesn't even hesitate to take too much. he wants too much. he doesn't taste, he consumes in such a way that leaves you feeling like you've ate with him.

charles knows he's greedy. he's ruined his prestigious reputation, he likes it better this way. the golden boy that's not so shiny anymore. he always knew he'd end up like this. he wants too much, he's never satisfied.

he knows he's greedy. daniel wasn't his, daniel was just another thing that he needed too much of. daniel was all pretty smiles and teary eyes. he needed daniel more than he could explain.

so he didn't explain. he just kept kissing daniel until he couldn't breath, he kept fucking around with daniel because it's not his fault that daniel isn't his. daniel is max's but charles wants him. he wants too much.

sometimes daniel cries. charles just stares at him. he never knows what to do, daniel never asks him to do anything, they just sit together. charles needs too much, daniel gives too much.

sometimes daniel bites back. sometimes he takes more than he can. charles bites and he leaves marks and he fucks daniel so that he'll think of him when he's with max, he wants daniel to think of himself as greedy so charles doesn't feel so bad when he stares at daniel too much for it to be only friendly. he needs daniel too much. 

charles just bites and spits people out. he consumes more than he is hungry for. daniel is enough, daniel's what he's always wanted but daniel isn't his. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad I'm so sorry. I know I kept reusing the same phrases but I'm tired and this was done in like 10 minutes so go easy on me.


End file.
